Pre D-Point
by gozita2003
Summary: The time the girls spend the day before and moments before D Point. Mature themes.
1. Kino Makoto: The Grave

Makoto let out a heavy sigh as she slouched onto the table in her dining room. She had been steadily trying to work up motivation to go and do her one single errand for the day. Her last errand ever, for that matter. While they were sure Usagi hadn't figured it out, they rest of them had. The next time they returned to D-Point to face down the last of the evil forces, they were going to die.

It was a weird thought, really, to know you were going to die. It was part of the job of a sailor scout. There wasn't any need to do anything special or extra or any kind of bucket list. It was entirely pointless to Makoto.

She turned her head and was met face to face with a picture of her and her parents, right before they got onto the plane and she would never see them again. Biting back the tears, she sat up and held the photo in her hands. Would this give her the chance to see them just one more time? If not, she had to do her proper goodbyes. Taking a deep breath, she sat the picture down and stood up, moving to her door way and slipped her shoes on.

There was a pause as she turned to consider the apartment, which was flourished with flowers and plants. This had become her home since she moved here. Her friends had come here many times, Ami had been here several nights. They had shared a bed in this place. Slept together here. Now it was saying goodbye and that made her feel like her heart was twisting. She had only wished that she would have had spent one more tonight together with the love of her life.

It was a quiet walk to seeing her parents. Makoto never liked to say going to their grave or anything of that sort. It was too painful, made it all too real. Seeing it was more than enough pain and she didn't visit nearly as much as she should have, she realized. Now this was the last time she would go. Hopefully someone else would come along to keep them as clean and new looking as she had been for years.

The gate to the graveyard screeched open and Makoto make sure to shut it behind her as quietly as she could. When she turned, she gave a polite bow to all the others present, both alive and gone. Then she went up the hill to where the two she wanted where at, and took a seat at the bottom of the stone, legs pulled up against her chest as she watched them quietly, mulling over what to say.

She took in a shaky breath and gave a weak smile that she knew didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry I haven't been by in a while. Things have been pretty hectic between school, fighting, and Ami." That thought made her frown. "I'm..I'm sorry I never brought her by to introduce her to you guys. I kept meaning to but I—" Her sentence cut off as she swallowed back a sob, the tears trying to come back forward.

"I don't really have an excuse. None of it's an excuse to ignore you guys. I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me." Makoto reached up to wipe futilely at her eyes. "You see, today is the last day I'll be here and everything. I have to go to a fight that'll bring it all to an end, but it'll save the world. It's me or everyone and I hope I'm making the right choice. I don't think I'll really be missed, most people are still afraid of me."

That was always a thought Makoto kept to herself, even from Ami. In a way, she was still very secluded at school and teachers and students avoided her, expecting her to still be a problem student. It didn't matter how much her grades went up. She had hoped by going to high school it would change, she would make more friends. But now she wasn't going to high school, she was going on a death march and no one would care but the others taking it with her.

"I want to you see again. I hope I can and I really really hope you'll be proud of me and what I've done. I know I haven't been a perfect daughter by any means and I got into some fights and messed around a lot. But…I made some friends and I got good in some classes at school. I've been fighting to save the world too! SO I hope…" Makoto stopped with another awful sob, trying to cover her mouth up. She hated to think she was disturbing others around her.

"I…I have to go meet the others at the shrine. I love you guys. I always have. Even though you haven't been able to be here for me, thank you for everything." Makoto stood up and gave a very deep bow, standing like that for several long moments before reaching down to make sure she cleaned any debris or dirt and then turned to leave, to her own death march.


	2. Mizuno Ami: Liar

[PD's version of Ami's pre D-point]

Ami laid in her bed.

She had put all her efforts into finding the Dark Kingdom, and then she did find it, and now she's honestly kind of regretting it, like an idiot scientist who never stopped to consider the repercussions of their research upon mankind.

Except, okay, the purpose of it _was_ to save mankind; there's that. But she only just now considered the facts, yes, the facts of how, if they had problem just facing off against the generals one at a time, _how are they going to survive barging straight into the hornet's nest?_

Harsh climate, straight into the enemy's playfield, no intel, no nothing, just the five of them straight into the killer whale's jaw. She can't even imagine the tiniest semblance of a plan right now.

She doesn't know... anything.

Shifting a bit, she does the trick to pull the Mercury Computer out of nowhere. It's like she just wills it to be and there it is, out of her pocket, or even just with a wave of a hand sometimes; it's there for her. She reached under her pillow and pulled it out. It's dismissed the same way, just. Poof. What a miraculous little thing. Okay, back to where she was-

Flipping open the computer, it resumed immediately where she had left it: a map of the energies that could be detected, because the entire Dark Kingdom seems to be underground _and_ contained within another dimension.

D-point is just the front door. That's it. Nothing else.

So all she has to plan with is assumptions.

To think that they've all been depending on her all this time... She's been pulling all of it out of her ass. A lot of the times her brain is ahead of her and she just has to trust her gut when she tells them where to hit. The probability numbers too especially. Because it's her brand; she needs to sound smart, if she doesn't the others would start losing morale and blow up entire city blocks and then she's going to feel guilty for having let that happen.

Sigh. And then she has to make the numbers sound believable. Can't do 100%. Can't do 0% either. Can't do very even numbers like 25%, 50%, and 75%. Gotta be appropriately convincing about it.

She folded the Mercury Computer closed and shoved it back under her pillow, where it proceeds to vanish.

Okay. Let's ass pull some more for old time's sake. Maybe this is the last time she gets to do it. Maybe she should just prioritize group morale above all else when she goes out on this suicide mission. Maybe not because then it'll affect their decisions. Maybe she should hang on to the very last 0.0009% of success that even impossible premises still allow. It's the law that 100% and 0% really does not exist, after all.

Assumptions... One, the place will be absolutely swarming with enemies. Two, there are aplenty of enemies much more powerful than they are. Three, all hope lies with the supposedly infinite power that the Illusory Silver Crystal holds.

Okay, so in a mass open battle like this she could maybe get a Shabon Spray in before she gets singled out, then the two powerhouses could probably carve a path through the masses for the Princess to get in there, with Venus guarding her flank, to shove the silver crystal right at the big cheese baddie's face.

That's the optimistic version. In this optimistic version, Mizuno Ami, only having been Sailor Mercury for ten whole months, kicks the bucket first. All to prevent the world from doom and devastation.

Ami hugged her knees in bitterness.

She _just_ finally got herself a taste of what true friendship is like, and here comes the price, the payment due. (She only got herself true friends because they're senshi, like her.)

(She wouldn't have gotten herself true friends if they were never senshi.)

(If they were never senshi, they wouldn't have to fight this evil youma shit. Some other five girls would. They'll die, and the world would be safe.)

(And Mizuno Ami here will still have no friends.)

Ami balled her hands into fists and curled up smaller. She needs happy thoughts now. Hmm. Yes. Friends. How fortunate of her to have friends. It's good to have friends. Friends that she can't help but treat like data sometimes because that's all she knows, and because she's curious.

Some friend she is...

... Data.

Now here's a happy place that she can really rely on. _Alright_.

Data... of her friends. She has folders on each of them in the Mercury Computer. Just keywords for reminders, and sketches of graphs when she can't keep track of everything in her head and need something to stare at, but it does build up. Oh, and one folder on herself. See, she plays fair, she's alright. No harm no foul.

Usagi: really born on the moon isn't she. Earth's mythology regarding the solar system's celestial bodies seems like it's really based on how it's like in the far past. The Moon is capricious and follows only her heart, but it reflects the light of the sun to allow sight in the dark of night, and also pulls the tide to enable a thriving tidal ecosystem and sailors to... Ah, shit. This is getting out of control. That's appropriate for Usagi though. Moving on.

Me: used to be the magnificent guardian of the planet Mercury, governing over intelligence and technology and communication, also speed and extreme temperatures; now just a kid crying herself to sleep in bed at 11 AM on a beautiful day because tomorrow she's probably definitely going to die. Alas.

Rei: how does she even live? Instant ramen and the ever burning rage in her heart? What is Hino Rei even? She's psychic. There's probably a scientific explanation for magic, at least I fervently hope there is one because if there isn't then why bother having a science senshi in the team at all? But I haven't got to it yet. Anyway, apparently if you made fire into a human person you get Rei. Fun to stoke, great to kill monsters with, gives you burns sometimes. Mars is appropriately volcanic.

Makoto: maybe I should stay with her. Maybe later tonight. Oh yeah. Great plan, just call her, then go to her apartment and then talk it out and then the next day go out to die and bring her to hell together; what an absolutely shitty plan. Big and strong like Jupiter, soft, because Jupiter is a gas giant, and makes me want to just pluck Mercury out of orbit to be one of Jupiter's moons because Makoto is somehow devoid of the many satellites Jupiter has, and that's not right. Also, electricity, which when not being a senshi seems to manifest as constant jitters and worrying.

You know what. Maybe calling her later isn't such a bad idea.

Minako: so new to the team despite having had the most experience as Sailor V. Seems to take her role as the clutzy Princess' double to heart, but... There's something in there. Her eyes are a darker blue. However, no further observations could be made because she instinctively stared me back right in the eye. She's not afraid of confrontation and knows far more than she lets on. Maybe the moment before we die it'll be heart-to-heart time. Then at least I'll die with one more curiosity satisfied.

Ami closed her eyes. Done ruminating for now. If her sense of time is right, her mother would arrive home soon by now, so she has to start rehearsing for the lunch together.

She really didn't want to have it, but she has to. At least for one last time. Her mother is a physically and emotionally unavailable one, but her rationale is in the right place, and she's truly an admirable person even despite the glaring flaws displayed every so often.

Long story short, Ami loves her mama, and she wants a shot at making personal peace with the one family member she has and shares what little warmth there is with.

Or, no rehearsal, because there she is on the front door, house keys jingling.

Time to get up…

Hair brushed? Check. Face washed with cold water to hide the red nose? Check, despite questionable efficacy. Nonchalant bravado of a girl who knows what she's doing? Maybe half a check.

Good enough.

It's go time.

Act one. Walk out the bedroom, and greet her before you even see her face to face.

"Mom."

"Hello, you. I got food. It's the Friday usual, except I can't be home Friday because I traded that shift for this one… Anyway."

Act two. Pull out a seat and just sit down and keep talking without making eye contact.

"I have plans out for Friday so it works out."

"Another study session?"

"Yeah. Well, not just that. You know."

Act three. Shrug, look up at her briefly to give her a shy smile, then drop it and go right for the food.

Her mom laughed a sincere laugh in that slightly nasal way that she does. The sound of it rang dissonantly in Ami's heart.

"I'm so glad you finally have friends."

Act four. The usual jeering.

"It just makes sense, mom. They're… enriching."

"Hah! Right they are. So. Why are you so insistent on me having my day off today? Got something to show me?"

Act five. Deer caught in the headlights, but with surprises.

"Uhh, not really… you know… just had a craving for cheese fries… Well of course, whaddya think?!"

Her voice cracked there. Oh shit. Being too real for her own good has always been her weakness. She's been drilled ever since the moment she could understand the concept of honesty, that honesty is the best policy. Which means lying is the worst. And they're both a stickler for policies.

"I. I've just been feeling like I'm lonelier than usual. I guess. They- My friends- they need to study. Like, a lot more than I do. If they want to pass. So…"

"Aw... well now I feel bad. You know, having friends these days have ruined your tolerance for loneliness-"

Ami's eyes darted up at her mother. Her mother's tired brain quickly caught up to reality at the sight of her daughter looking like she was a kitten someone just kicked - you know, obviously hurt, but still trying to puff up to look threatening - and she promptly shoved her foot into her mouth.

In the silence, Ami dropped her biting glare, blinked the pinprick of tear in the corner of her eye away, and picked at her fries.

Yeah. Very flawed person of a mother.

But it's fine. The plan was to come out of the conversation having an easier time knowing she'll most likely never see her mother again, and this was a glorious success despite everything. After this it'll be easy to excuse herself out to see Makoto, too. Victory...

Ami silently sighed, and if her mother noticed the slightly bitter smile tugging at her lips, she said nothing. They ate their meal in more silence, the occasional word. Mostly about what her Mom did for the day. It's boring. It's routine. It's something Ami will, in some ways, miss. Though can you really miss something when you're the one that's dead?

"Thank you for taking today off." On cue, the set up on her phone goes off. A disguise phone call so that she can slip out, disappear. Have it not be weird. She picks up and runs through it just like she practiced in her head. "Hello? ….Yes. Oh." A long pause, as though someone talking on the other end. "It shouldn't be a problem. See you shortly." The pretend hang up.

"Something wrong?" Her Mom looks at her with curiosity. Curiosity that Ami sees reflected in herself when she looks in a mirror.

"I left something up at the school and they wanted to know if I could pick it up. Can't really do my math homework without my textbook. I left it in my desk today."

"It's not like you to forget something, Ami. Are you okay? Getting sick?" The concern on her mother's face is real, too real. She has to bite back tears again.

"I was just excited for this is all. I'll wash everything when I get back." What a lie. Ami almost can't believe how smoothly it comes out, but so has every other one today. It's normal, now. When she was first doing it, she couldn't look her Mother in the face. Injuries brought questions that she had to make reasons up for. Now it came as easy as solving a statistical probability in her head with multiple outcomes.

Ami stands up and heads to the front door, sliding her shoes on. She opens it before pausing and looking back at her mother. One more. She has to say at least one more thing, one that isn't some lie today. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetie. Be safe."

The irony of that isn't lost on Ami. Be safe. She shuts the door behind her with a heavy sigh and leans against it for a few moments. She promises herself, that for her mother, she'll be as safe as she can. She'll ass pull surviving fifteen minutes instead of the ten she predicted. With that, she's off to meet up with the others.

* * *

This is almost all 100% written by pderdy! I did a few MINOR edits and added some to the bottom. A lot of my writing ideas come from us bouncing things around, but I was having some problems figuring out just how to go about Ami's Pre D-point experience. I knew I wanted her analytical and I wanted her with her mother. You should check out her ao3 where she is writing a fucking bombass story about evil scouts in "If you don't have to suffer, then don't."

archiveofourown users/pderdy/pseuds/pderdy


End file.
